


Merry and Bright

by oath kept (oathkept)



Series: Countdown to Kingdom Hearts III [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkept/pseuds/oath%20kept
Summary: "Christmas hasn’t always been Riku’s favorite holiday, but after returning from the war, he supposes celebrating with his favorite people can’t be the worst thing ever."In short, Sora and Kairi take it upon themselves to make sure Riku has a great Christmas.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> hello, dear friends! this is my first kingdom hearts fic since... actually, i think it's the first! i hope you enjoy it, and though it's a tad late, merry christmas!
> 
> in theory, i plan to continue little ficlets and drabbles as part of the countdown challenge after seeing other artists and authors participate, so any support or advice would be greatly appreciated!

Christmas hasn’t always been Riku’s favorite holiday, but after returning from the war, he supposes celebrating with his favorite people can’t be the worst thing ever. Today, however, he may be proven wrong, as Sora and Kairi show up at his doorstep clad in peak ugly sweaters and bags full of who-knows-what. Riku does his best to mirror the massive grins splitting across the duo’s faces, but his expression pales when Sora loudly exclaims, “Sleepover!”

“Wha—Sora, you can’t just _announce_ that you’re sleeping over. Did you even ask—”

Sora ignores Riku’s flustered rambling, wandering into the kitchen to stop beside his mother. “Hi Riku’s mom, can Kairi and I sleep over tonight?”

She turns, silver waves falling past her shoulders as she faces the brunet. “Of course, Sora! You both are always welcome.”

Riku’s nose crinkles as Kairi grabs his hand and drags him upstairs.

~*~

“I brought snacks and blankets!”

“I brought movies and the Netflix log-in!”

Riku throws a pillow over his head. Christmas Eve meant sleeping early and seeing his cheery friends _in the morning_ , not an entire twenty-four hours prior to watch sappy holiday movies. Why were they here? Since when was Christmas a big deal for them on the islands? Prior to leaving their world, all they ever did was exchange some small gifts before spending time with their families. Riku hasn’t even wrapped the gifts he’s picked out for them, the expectation of tomorrow on his mind rather than today, but Sora and Kairi don’t seem the least bit fazed as they begin a makeshift pile of what he assumes are the activities they’ve planned.

“Come on Riku, get into the spirit!” Kairi cries, pulling the pillow away from his face and, again, drags him onto the floor to sit beside her. He scans the various items before them: two worn DVD cases of _Elf_ and _Home Alone_ , a thermos, three Christmas-themed mugs, a handful of candy canes, a package of kettle corn, and a plate of cookies. For something seeming so last minute, Riku’s best friends are way too prepared. Part of him feels like they’ve been secretly planning this for months. (After meeting Santa, Sora was way too excited about Christmas before the war two years ago, so he’s pretty sure that wouldn’t be an exaggeration.)

“Riku, can you sign into your laptop?”

Sora’s question brings him out of his trance as he instinctively types in his password and hands the device back to his friend as they hook up the HDMI to the television on his dresser. They start with _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , and as the opening sequence begins, Riku’s friends begin building a blanket fort, occasionally throwing pillows at each other and earning some hearty laughs.

As the three of them settle together on Riku’s bed, hot cocoa in his mug (which ironically reads “Jolly AF” in beautifully scripted letters) and the shared bowl of kettle corn on his lap, he tries to lighten up—this may actually be fun, and he may actually enjoy this day filled with his two best friends.

~*~

It’s near midnight, and they’ve gone through at least four movies, stopping in between to reminisce on past memories. After _Love Actually_ , Riku started tuning out, instead paying more attention to his two friends who keep sneaking glances at each other. “Not that I don’t love you both more than the stars in the sky, but why exactly did you two do all this anyway?”

Kairi has the decency to look a smidge guilty as she looks to Sora for help. The boy in question simply shrugs, and she is left to answer as her brows knit. “It’s the first Christmas we’ve been home in almost four years, and... we wanted to do something nice for you. You’re always looking out for us, and we never really get to do much in return.”

Oh. _Oh_. Riku’s face subsequently lights up as bright as his family’s Christmas tree downstairs. Of all the answers he expected, that was definitely not one of them.

Sora follows. “You’re always keeping so much inside that big heart of yours.” He pokes at the older boy’s chest playfully, the grin on his face never wavering. “You don’t always have to bear it all on your own. Even if you can’t tell us what it is, having fun with friends eases that burden just a little bit, right?” Kairi has since taken the time to curl up against Riku’s side, fitting her head to the curve of his neck and lacing her fingers with his. Sora soon joins, wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist and knocking his forehead lightly against Riku’s temple.

His heart swells with affection for his friends’ thoughtfulness—Sora always knows the right things to say, while Kairi has the level head in order to execute his crazy plans. How did Riku get so lucky to have these two by his side, after all that he’s done? He notices Kairi’s curious expression, catching the glint of worry in her eyes. He smiles back fondly. “I... guess you’re not wrong.” Riku grips Kairi’s hand a bit tighter and nuzzles Sora’s forehead lightly. “Thank you both so much.” Sora beams back, and Kairi squeezes his arm softly in return.

As more movies play on, the three of them begin to drift off to the sounds of carols, limbs still tangled together. Maybe, Riku muses, Christmas like this is nice. As long as Sora and Kairi are by his side, his days will always be merry and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> and that is the end of day one! thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism.
> 
> i'm also always looking for friends in the kingdom hearts fandom to cry with, so catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ninjakriss)!


End file.
